


Unfailingly

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Sanvers Minis [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don't really know?, Sanvers - Freeform, mostly a headcanon thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: She is not the moon. The moon doesn’t have its own light. The moon doesn’t shine by itself. Alex does.





	

Everyone loves Kara Zor-El Danvers. It’s a moral imperative. It’s a feeling of rightness settled deep in the chest. Loving Kara just makes sense.

Alex Danvers though. If Kara is the sun then Alex is the stars. Broken and blinking and only visible when everything else is dark.

She is not the moon. The moon doesn’t have its own light. The moon doesn’t shine by itself. Alex does.

Even when the sun is out, a red cape billowing behind an even brighter smile, Alex still shines. Subdued and overpowered, but infallibility, she shines.

People notice, though, lots of people. Kara notices first (after Alex’s parents, Alex lights up their life like nothing ever has. She is a light they’d tried for for a long time. Their own lights brighten after their daughter. She is their everything).

Kara always sees the light in people. She sees Alex every day, watches the light brighten and dim through the years. 

J'onn notices next. He sees a light that will not waver under fire. He sees one that is strong yet fragile. So he trains her. Trains her for her father and gains a daughter. J'onn takes the uncertainty from her flame and watches her burn like a lighthouse.

Vasquez always noticed her. Ever since she’d gotten to the DEO. J'onn introduced them and Alex’s handshake was firm and warm. They’d saved each other’s lives plenty of times. Their trust was implicit.

Lucy didn’t notice it at first. Yes, she noticed her loyalty and stubbornness, but they were for an alien. She noticed Alex’s light because of Kara. She realizes that Alex is Kara’s light.

Maggie notices at a crime scene. She notices Alex at a bar. Over a corpse. She is captivated. And Alex keeps coming back and that kind of light is addicting.

She watches Alex’s light waver and then brighten tenfold. Like a shade lifted from a lamp and then Alex kisses her and that could be just as addicting as her light.

So Maggie says “friends” because she’s not ready for such a commitment. She isn’t sure Alex is either. She watches Alex’s back as all the light in her fades.

Maggie fades. Sees it in herself. She aches for Alex’s light, realizes it was hers to have in the parking garage. She sits on a chair, a needle gently poking through her arm.

Maggie can’t breathe. She walks out of the DEO and walks right into Alex’s apartment. She holds beer and pizza like a shield but it does nothing to shade her from Alex.

She just wants to kiss the girl. So she does. And Alex is brighter than anything she’s ever seen.


End file.
